Sarah & grover
by The Wammy Boys
Summary: GroverxOC/real person characterized. Grover broke up with Juniper. Resulting in... tin cans, veggie tales, Logan Lerman, kangaroos, violence, and a hint of TACOS!


Grover nibbled on his tin can, miserably trying to throw out all memories of Juniper from his head. Oh Diadum this. Diadum that. What in Hades was so great about this Diadum person?! Grover couldn't think of anything besides the fact that Diadum had Juniper and he didn't. He stomped his hoof on the pile of dried leaves. He turned to Percy.

"Man, do girls always hurt this bad?" he asked Percy. Percy shrugged. What did he know? He had his perfect thing with Annabeth which was obviously not going down the drain anytime soon. Grover groaned and turned to the other side, walking away, towards the clearing. He ignored Percy's calls and broke into one of his head-low runs.

He arrived at the clearing, forgetting to stop running, and splashed right into the lake. A burst of laughter caught his attention.

"And they call me the klutz!" the hysterically shaking girl burst out between chokes of laughter. She placed her plate of tacos on the ground and stood up, holding out her hand to Grover. He took it and pulled himself out, eyeing the tacos with wide eyes. Sarah picked them up and held them to her side defensively.

"MY TACOS!" she screamed at Grover's face and broke into a run. Grover stood there staring, finally deciding to sit down. As he leaned down his hoof caught onto a rock and he toppled over back into the lake, butt-first. Sarah giggled, witnessing the scene from behind a bush.

"A little help!" Grover exclaimed, violently pushing his hands up. Sarah hesitated and then stepped out from behind her bush. She layed the plate back on the ground and surveyed Grover.

"There will be a cost." she started. "I want you to stay away from my tacos. and I want three free tin cans." She placed one hand on her right hip and stood at an angle to glare down at Grover.

"Yes. OK. Done. JUST HEEEEEEEELP!" He breathlessly sputtered. Sarah leaned towards the edge and pulled him out. Out of the water, Grover swoonily shook his hair. He blinked several times, trying to clear his eyes and jumped up to a standing position. He leaned on his left side and smacked his right ears and then switched. Done smacking both, he turned to face Sarah.

"Thanks." He murmered groggily. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her back to him with a twirling. Unable to stop stop spinning she started to fall. She landed face-first in the plate still by the side of the bush, completely squishing the delicious tacos. She gasped. Her tacos! Her poor tacos! She tried to stand up and pull the plate of her face at the same time. In result, She collapsed again, this time backwards. She hit her head on the trunk of a tree behind her. Something suddenly appeared out of the tree. No scratch that. _Someone_ appeared out of the tree. It was a nature spirit with wavy light brown hair holding a ginourmous moss-covered laptop.

"Damn the stupid carmax slogan." the nature spirit paused. "Hey. What do you creeps want? Get the hell away from my tree or I will bust you up into pieces so small, bacteria in Asia couldn't see you. I own a fucking chainsaw goddammit. I SAID GO! I'M SERIOUS! Look, Kindell is online right now. Leave or I will make her write you a slogan!" She narrowed her eyes on Sarah, who gasped in terror. It couldn't be!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S A CARLY-CLONE IN NATURE SPIRIT FORM TRYING TO INVOKE MY SLOGAN-PHOBIA!!!!!!! !!!" Sarah threw her hands in the air and bolted towards the forest in top speed, continuing to scream. In an instant she ran into another tree, dropping to the ground.

fifteen minutes later:  
Sarah opened her eyes to Grover's overly freckled face. She groaned, sitting up. Leaning on Grover's arms for support, she glanced at the portable TV Grover was holding.

"OMG! Veggie Tales is so flippin awesome! You're a fan too?" She asked.

"YES! I LOVE TALKING VEGETABLES!" Grover exclaimed.

"I mainly just like talking potatoes." Sarah murmered.

"You're kidding right? How can you not love talking carrots?! You are utterly mental." Grover wore a look of horror on his face.

Sarah grimaced. "Oh please. Orange things shouldn't talk."

Grover gasped. "Well I think brown things shouldn't talk."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I was talking about the red potatoes you idiot."

"Oh! You shoulda said so earlier." Grover sighed. Tacos, Tin cans, weird phobias, and Veggie Tales. He had so much in common with this girl. He suddenly realized he still didn't know her name. He opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted.

"Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"Uh. I'm Grover." he whispered. "Are you phsycic?"

"Nuh uh! I just said I'm Sarah. Why the hell would you think my name is phsycic. Are you slow?" She blabbed. Grover squinted his eyes and leaned his head to the right. He was staring intensly at Sarah, trying to figure out if she was some type of monster in disguise of a human/demigod. It was then he noticed the kangaroos. They started pouring in from all sides. They seemed to be chanting something. With a splat he realized what they were saying.

"KISS. THE. GIRL." The kangaroos squeaked in their highest voices. Grover turned to Sarah and looked into her eyes. She smiled and gave him a half-nod. He started to lean in as she placed her hand on his neck, pulling him closer. The kangaroos all pulled out cans of _budweiser_ and cheered as Sarah and Grover kissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sarah and Grover broke off and turned to the direction of the new arrival. It was Logan Lerman! The kangaroos all started shouting at the top of their lungs.

"It's the Percy Jackson wannabe. GET HIM!!!" They ran at full-speed after Logan, disappearing into the forest chasing him.

"So where were we again?" asked Grover and pulled Sarah on top of him. They resumed to their kissing, undisturbed by Logan's tortured screaming.


End file.
